If Annabeth were Percy
by thetrueauthorvittin
Summary: Percy has the physical and mental traits that Annabeth has in the books.Annabeth has the traits Percy has in the books
1. Chapter 1

Look. I never wanted to be a half-blood. We usually get killed in nasty, painful ways. My name is Annabeth Chase and this is my story.

We were on a bus that belonged to my school, Yancy Academy going to a museum filled with Roman and Greek stuff. I know. It sounds boring. It _is_ boring. This school is for troubled kids. Could you say I'm troubled? Yeah. Personally, I do not think having 15 mental case kids in one bus is a good idea. But that's just me.

Anyways, my favorite teacher Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher, was leading his trip so I had my hopes. The only downside was that Mrs. Dodds was the other chaperone. While I was deep in thought a red-headed freckled girl named Nancy Bobofitt was throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwich(ew I know)at my best and only friend: Grover Underwood. He was short scrawny always wore a Rasta cap and had a bad case of acne.

"I'm gonna kill her" I muttered.

"It's okay, I like peanut butter. Anyways if you do anything, how did the principal put again? Right, he said 'If you do anything _mildly _entertaining you will have in-school suspension.'

Sadly, that was true. Thinking back on it I wish I had decked Nancy Bobofitt right there right then because it would be nothing compared to what was about to happen.

Mr. Brunner was talking while Nancy Bobofitt and her friends were snickering at a naked person on a stele. Getting annoyed I said to her:

"Will you shut up?"

"Ms. Chase, would you like to tell the class something?"

"No sir" I turned bright red.

"Also, Ms. Chase, could you please tell us how the first titan war happened?"

"Well, first there was Kronos, the king of gods-"

"Gods?"Mr. Brunner asked.

"I mean titans. Anyways he ate all his kids because he was told one of them would overthrow him. His wife and sister, Rhea got fed up with this and gave him a rock to eat. Zeus grew up, fed Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard to throw up his other brothers and sisters. They fought for ten years until the Olympians overthrew the titans, therefore fulfilling the prophecy Kronos was told."

"Very well Ms. Chase. On that happy note let us go outside" Mr. Brunner told the class.

We went outside. I saw the road that to my mom's apartment. My mom is Sally Chase. She is the best person in the world, but she just proves my theory that the best people have the most rotten luck. Her parents died in airplane crash when she was three. She had to drop out of school to take care of her sick uncle. He died and she was left with no money and no diploma. Then she met my dad who had to go out to sea when my mom was pregnant he was lost at sea and was never to be seen again.

I saw Grover looking at me. I thought he was going to say some philosophical comment but he just said:

"Can I have your apple?"

"Sure"

To be honest, I don't remember what happened but I got in a fight with Nancy Bobofitt. One moment she was about to slap me the next her butt is in the fountain. Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

"Annabeth honey, please come with me" Mrs. Dodds said after promising Nancy Bobofitt a new shirt from the gift shop.

"Yes, I know, another month erasing text books" I grumbled

"Give it to me now and you will not suffer any pain"

The only thing I could think of was the illegal stash of candy I was selling in the front of the dorm room I share with Grover.

"NOW" she screeched

Mr. Brunner was at the door with Grover. Mrs. Dodds was turning into some sort of hag thing with leathery wings. Grover told me

"Tap the bracelet I gave you, It'll turn in a knife"

I did as I was told and a bronze knife appeared in my hand. I did the only thing I could think of: stab the hag flying towards me. As I did so, Mrs. Dodds turned into yellow dust. I turned around and I saw no Mr. Brunner or Grover. I went outside.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr kicked your butt" Nancy Bobofitt teased

"Who?"I asked

"Our pre-algebra teacher. Duh!"

I soon found out that Mrs. Dodds never existed and it was Mrs. Kerr with us the whole school year.

Grover couldn't fool me though.

"Where is Mrs. Dodds" I questioned him

"W-w-w-who?" I knew Grover stuttered when he lied but I decided not to push it.

The rest of the year went by with me getting in more fights with Nancy Bobofitt and her friends because they teased Grover. He has a muscle disorder that excuses him for P.E his whole life, but don't let that fool you. You should see him run on enchilada day at the cafeteria.

I was sent out in nearly all of my classes. When Mr. Nicol asked me why I never study for the spelling tests I called him an old sot. I didn't know what that meant but it sounded good. It was soon exam week and I knew I was gonna fail all of them. So I only studied for Latin. Because I never asked a teacher for help in my life I was a bit nervous. As I was going inside Mr. Brunner's' classroom I heard him and Grover talking.

"A Kindly One! In the school! I definitely won't get my searchers license now" Grover said

"It was my fault Grover, I should have noticed. My senses have been strange since the winter solstice."

"I know, mine too, but we need to get Annabeth to safety as soon as possible."

I dropped my book. I then heard Mr. Brunner say:

"Did you hear that?"

Scared, I ran to my dorm. I tried to study but I couldn't. I have ADHD and dyslexia. It makes it much harder to study. Then Grover came in and was getting ready for bed. Me too.

I had just finished Mr. Brunner's three hour exam, my head floating with the names of every Greek and Roman person who ever lived(Did you notice my sarcasm?). As I walked out the classroom, Mr Brunner said,

"It's okay Annabeth, your different and-"

"Thank you sir. Thank you for reminding me" I blurted, my eyes already watering

There goes my favorite teacher telling me I cannot handle it. I had just finished my other exams. I was going home.

I was going to miss Grover, considering I was expelled. But I didn't have to say good bye. He booked the same greyhound bus that I did.

"Here" he said , giving me a card, "This is my summer address." I knew Yancy was for rich kids, but I never considered him having a summer house. There was silence until I said something I couldn't help but wonder:

"Looking for the Kindly Ones?"

I confessed that I had been eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear" he asked me

I told him

" Well, I was just wondering if you were hallucinating."

I pointed to three ladies knitting and said

"Looks like socks Godzilla right?"

"Stop looking at them" he replied seriously

We were silent for the rest of the ride

He told me to wait for him while he was going to the bathroom. He was creeping me out so much that I took a taxi home. There was the one man I hate the most: Gabe Ugliano

Instead of greeting his stepdaughter like he should he told me:

"Give me your money. I need to beat Tom" the superintendent of the building. He was gambling. As usual.

"I don't have any" I Iied

"you're lying. You paid the cab with a twenty. 6 or 7 bucks for change, right Eddy?"

"Yeah" I gave him the money.

I went to my room. It was Gabes "study". More like his garbage can. While I was putting my bag down on my bed my mom came back from her job at a candy store in grand central. She hugged me and told me I had grown since Christmas. I was often told by my mother I looked just like my father: Black hair and sea-green eyes.

(A/N: I know she is a daughter of Athena but since this is my fanfic Poseidon is her father. Remember that her and Percy have oppsosite personalities than in the book )

I told her about school and stuff (not including the while eating the samples from her work. Then she told me the news that was going to change my life: we were going to Montauk for the first time in 2 summers.

Montauk was this awesome beach, with cabins that are filled with spiders and sand; I loved it. But, sadly, for the past two summers my mother and haven't been able to go because Gabe said there was not enough money. I know why my mom likes it so much there: it was where she met my dad .

Gabe appeared in the doorway" You were serious about that"

" I knew it, he isn't going to let us go" I mumbled

"Of course he is. I am going to make him a 7 layer bean dip guacamole, sour cream, the works"

I knew it. All I had to do is be nice to Gabe for a little while and we would be able to go Montauk. I packed me and my moms bag while she was making Gabe a bean dip to last him the week-end.

When we were about to leave when Gabe told me:  
"Not one scratch brain girl. Not on _my_ car" As if were the one driving

We arrived at Montauk. We made a campfire ate candy and roasted marshmallows. Then I asked her a question that has been bugging me since the beginning of the year

"Mom, did Dad know me as a baby?"

"No he knew you were coming but he had to leave"

I had always thought he had known me as a baby. I decided to go to bed.

My mom was screaming

"Annabeth, get in the car" I did as I was told

I was surprised to see Grover in the back seat of the car.

"What didn't you tell me, Annabeth?"

I mumbled something about giant socks and Mrs. Dodds.

" Your friend Grover had to come all the way here to tell you something abou-"

Lightning hit our car and we swerved in a ditch.

"Food" Grover moaned

I know he is okay. Now, I need to find my mom. I carried Grover to where my mom was. Before I could ask her anything a bull thing snatched her. I was completely scared. I dropped Grover and I noticed instead of legs he had fuzzy hindquarters. I charged the bull, and kicked him between the horns whilst jumping. He grabbed a tree and was going to hit me with it but I jumped. He had knocked himself out. Yellow dust covered me. Then I looked at his legs. I had just killed the minotaur. Wait a sec. The minotaur is dead. Before I could start conversing with myself I passed out and grover started carrying me passed the hill. The last thing I saw was my mom squeezed in a yellow light.

I woke up and saw a blonde boy feeding me popcorn flavored pudding.

"What's happening at the summer solstice?"

"I-I don't know "I manged to say before I passed out again. I woke up again and I saw Grover standing next to me. He let me take a sip of apple juice. I recoiled when I had tasted it. It had tasted like chocolate chip cookies. I then saw a house with the blonde boy who fed me talking to a pony.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: im not Mr awesomedon(commonly known as Mr. Riordan)

Percy Pov

The girl I fed, she is cute but not as good looking as Thalia. _ Trust me._ Anyways, I was standing next to Lukes Pine and, well, I saw Grover coming close to me and that green-eyed girl, and of course telling her

"That's Percy. He's been here longer than anybody else. Also, you should be thankfull, he is the one that nursed you back to health"

Nice description, Grover. I sincerely do hope that she is the special one. I wanted to go on a quest for years. Bored, I jogged towards the Big House.

"Percy, this is Annabeth, the girl you fed ambrosia. Also tell Thalia to make some space in the Hermes Cabin."

She really is cute. She looked at me like if I were supposed to tell her something. Of course, ADHD kicked in and I told her

"You drool when you sleep."

I ran to cabin 11.

"Thalia, Chiron told me to tell you to make space for a new girl named Annabeth"

"Sure thing, Percy" She smiled and started to tell her cabin mates to steal a bunch of things from the Cabin store for "Annabeth"

As I started to walk to the Big House Grover told me to give Annabeth a tour of camp.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth and-"

I cut her off

"yeah. I'm Percy. Son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Reason of my grey eyes."

Also the reason everyone(including Annabeth) stares at my eyes. I admit. Her eyes are nice too. But not as awesome as mine. Nothing is as awesome as anything I have.(Except Thalia, , but she's not mine yet. Hehehe…I'm a real creeper)

"I'm daughter of Sally Jackson and a dead dude who was lost at sea" Mental sigh. They _always_ think there immortal parents are not alive or something of the sort.

"Your dad is alive. He is an immortal. He was not lost at sea"

"That's not what my mom said"

"Did your mom tell you that you are half human half god?"

Wait. Back track a bit please consciousness. Grover told me something about her mom…

***Flashback***

"Percy" Grover bleated"

"What"

"You know that new half-blood? Please don't mention her mother if you talk to her. She got killed by the Minotaur. If she mentions her say something that will change the subject"

***Present***

Her eyes watered. I whispered a bunch of it's okay and apologies. The rest of our "tour" was silent, other than the explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

So basically I have not updated in a while but after a newfound spark of interest in the series I have decided to continue. I am sorry for the 3 year hiatus (lol). In any case, my writing has improved due to being in high school now, and being a six grader when I wrote the first story. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**

**Also, I would like to thank you guys for the support I received although my skills were poor at the time. Also, for reviewing. I checked my stats, and I saw that the story got over 2200 views! I would also like to thank Daughter of Athena, Pj35, AnnabethChaseRocks, , I will always be his wise girl, lazyfreak101 and tea(not to mention all the guests) for reviewing. Like I said, I appreciate it. Hopefully this story will take a turn for the best...**

**Also, I'd like to say that some of the things in the story that happen in one characters POV will not occur a second time. As a result, you may discover who some characters feel about an event later in their own POV. I wont cover everything, so it's best if you read the books. Finally, I'd like to say that this story is not following the plot on the you.**

After a few days of lessons with some strange creatures, I decided that capture the flag with the demigods was better.

"Hey Annabeth, you ready for capture the flag?" Percy asked me suddenly as we were going to the pavilion for lunch. I was glad that for once what we were doing was _normal_. I had decide to try out rock climbing, and lava started flowing down. What the heck kind of camp _ tries _to kill its attendants

"Yeah"

"Alright, I gotta go sit at my cabin's table, but if I remember correctly, we should be in the same team" he replied, and left me.

The good thing is that he analyzes and calculates a lot, so his being in my team is good.

I sat down, and asked my cup for the regular blue Cherry Coke, and it made me think of my mom, and that came with bittersweet memories. I remembered what Chiron had said in class once.

_It is impossible to get someone out of the Underworld. many tried but none succeeded._ At that moment I decided that even if it was impossible, I would do it for my mom. She had sacrificed herself for me, and it was my turn to do the same. If only I had the chance to go on a quest, like Percy had talked about, then I would have a chance to do so. I sighed and realized I was the only one at the table, because they were sacrificing their food to the gods. I hurried and filled my plate with brisket, and dumped most of it in the fire. I ate the rest of it slowly, and pensively as I tried to see what I could do.

Busy with my thoughts, I did not realize that Thalia was trying to get my attention. She was the head of the Hermes cabin, and had short brown hair, and had plenty of piercings. Percy seemed fond of her, and when I had asked Grover, he told me that they had a long story together. Strange though, because Thalia was 5 years older than him.

"Earth to Annabeth!" She asked after I did not answer her first call.

"Huh?" I jerked towards her, and started blushing. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even seen her.

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you that we have to start heading to the campfire"

"Alright. Thanks"

And with that she left.

If camp life was gonna be like this, I knew I would not enjoy myself. But there was Grover. And Percy. Maybe it was not going to be as bad as I thought. Then, I heard a bunch of voices from afar singing in what I figured was ancient Greek. WHo was I kidding, it was not going to be at all any fun.

I trudged to the campfire and was bored out of my wits for the entire "ceremony". An upside is that they have great s'mores. And, at least there was capture the flag tomorrow. Maybe that could be something I look forward to every week.

*NEXT DAY*

When we started preparing for capture the flag, I did not expect Thalia to give me the sword I used during practice, my mouth agape and she said something along the lines of " Oh yeah, no maiming or killing" and left to help the younger kids before I could tell her that this was obviously not a good idea. If there is anything I learnt at Camp Half-Blood, is that you well never fail to be surprised.

After a half hour of battle plans and long words, the game finally started. I was excited and could feel the adrenaline pulsing though my veins.

I crawled and vaulted over plants in the thick green forest, thinking I was stealthy. However, as soon as I was on enemy territory, I saw a bunch of Ares kids surrounding me. A large girl barges into the circle surrounding me. She is holding a spear too big for any tween, and had a scary smile on her lips

"Nice try, princess," she sneers.

The group starts chanting, and push me on the ground. I black out after a few hits.

The next thing I can see is the same room I was in in the Big House when I came for the first time. I wondered what I had done to get in trouble. I look around, and see Percy next to me with a broken arm. Uh-oh.


End file.
